The present invention relates in general to electrical switches and, in particular, to a rocker switch connected to a remote actuator.
Electrical switches operated by remote actuators are well known in the prior art. Such remotely actuated prior art switches utilize push button switches and slide switches which are connected to a first end of a rigid rod. The second end of the rigid rod is connected to an actuating mechanism which is mounted at a location remote from the switch. For connecting the switch to the actuator it is also known to use flexible cables, such as a bowden cable wherein an inner connector rides in an outer sheath. All of these prior art combinations of switches, cables or rods and actuators have relatively complex components.